How unlucky
by WrongLady
Summary: AU-One-Shot / 1827 / Where Tsuna is an innocent passerby but get suspected and Chief Hibari has to inspect him / Smut & Stuff, Rating M for an obvious reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU-One-Shot / 1827 / Where Tsuna is an innocent passerby but get suspected and Chief Hibari has to inspect him / Smut &amp; Stuff, Rating M for an obvious reason.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman REBORN! and its characters.

Some unlogical and maybe impossible actions there -lol- It's just a fanfic, don't be so uptight D

English's not my mother language, so beware of grammar and spelling mistakes!

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, shortly Tsuna, was a normal student at Namimori University. His life was neither extraordinary nor was it exciting. He was clumsy, a no-good. He just turned twenty, on 14th October and was now for one year at university, studying sociology.

His luck was never good - or more his timing. He always ended up in situation he just went in and had to handle this. Or just bad timing. Like getting lost in a forest and step in as a couple doing adult stuff outside. Or he ended up getting accuse of an underwear thief there the real thief just bumped into him and pressed the underwear in his hands.

So, all in all he was just an unlucky twenty-year-old male who sucks at everything.

And today, his luck wasn't on his side either. Tsuna was really nervous because he met up with his crush who he was in love since middle school. He wanted to confess finally! He got really early there and was really nervous about his plan.

He looked around as, nervously going up and down. The park was empty, only he was there.

What he didn't know was that the police had sat up a trap for a wanted drug dealer who they would meet at the park to where Tsuna loitered around.

Tsuna plucked nervously his orange-white shirt and looked around as suddenly someone stepped in front of him. The brunet raised his head, expecting Sasagawa Kyoko to stand in front of him but instead of a blonde girl a raven haired man stood in front of him, glaring at him.

Tsuna shrieked and stepped back. This man's glare could be deadly!

"You're under arrest for drug dealing, herbivore. Therefore I'll bite you to death," he said in a deep and pissed voice.

"Hiiieee?!"

* * *

"I'M NOT A DRUG DEALER!" Tsuna yelled desperately in the interrogation room of the police department. "I … I don't have drugs on me, haven't I?"

He felt like crying. He was in this room at least half an hour and got questioned.

"I'm a student! A student in Namimori University!"

"Tch. A student can be a drug dealer, too, herbivore," the one and only police chief of Namimori said to him, sitting in front of the student and glared at him.

They were alone in this room. The police chief Hibari Kyouya wanted to deal with it alone and he would bite anyone to death if he was disturbed.

"But-" Tsuna shrugged as the police man got up. "Stand up." Tsuna hesitated but then he got up. He shrugged as Hibari kicked the chair, Tsuna was sitting on, away and stepped behind him. "Put your hands on the table and don't move, understand, herbivore?"

Tsuna nodded and did what he was told as he felt hands on his body. They wandered from his arm over his upper body. The brunet shrugged a bit as the hand touched his chest and he shut his eyes. He hoped it will end soon! He felt the hand moving slower than before, reaching his stomach. The hands grabbed in the bag of his sweatshirt and then wandered down over his waist and hips.

He could feel shortly stroke over his back pocket of his jeans, slowly moving downwards his legs. Tsuna bit his lower lip. He won't find anything. Suddenly he felt the hands on his waist band of his jeans and breath touched his ear making Tsuna shudder. "A-are you done?" he stuttered and turned his head slowly to Hibari.

"Strip." This word caused the brunet to widen his eyes in shock. "What?!" he yelled. Hibari snorted. "Don't yell. I said, strip. Don't let me repeat myself again." He stepped back and shoved the desk which was half an hour ago between them to the side and sat down on his own chair, folding his legs elegantly and crossed his arms around his chest. He looked seriously at Tsunayoshi.

"… you… why?" Tsuna asked but Hibari just glared at him. He shrugged and winced. He gulped heavily and slowly unzipped is sweater. His hands were shaking as he stripped of his sweater and didn't know there to put his jacket. "Throw it to the chair," Hibari said monotone.

Tsuna nodded. The glare of Hibari was still on him and Tsuna felt incredibly awkward and embarrassed. He nervously put the shirt he wore under the sweater over his head, still shaking. He was scared and embarrassed. Why had he to do these things?! He wasn't a drug dealer!

Now standing half naked in front of Hibari he looked ashamed at him. Hibari narrowed his eyes. "All," he said annoyed. "Hiiieee? All?" He couldn't believe Hibari's words up the glare Hibari gave him said that he wasn't joking. Of course. Hibari Kyouya never jokes.

So with shaking hands Tsuna opened his belt and slowly unzipped his jeans, feeling the hot glare on him, observing each small movement Tsuna made. He threw his jeans to his other stripped cloths. "… even the boxers?!" Tsuna said and stared at Hibari. Hibari raised an eyebrow. Tsuna turned red. "What- why- no!"

Hibari growled. "Herbivore. Do what I said or I'll bite you to death!" he threatened him. Tsuna shrugged and bit his lower lip. He hesitated as he pushed his light blue boxers down his hips. He felt so embarrassed right now.

No he stood all naked in front of Hibari and looked down. His heart pounding hard against his chest.

Hibari sighed and got up. He grabbed his chin and pulled him more to him, making Tsuna wince. "Open your mouth."

Tsuna stared feared at him and slowly opened his mouth. "Wider," Hibari ordered. The student shut his eyes and opened his mouth wider. He clearly trembled in front of Hibari. How long was he going to do this? Suddenly he felt Hibari's breath as something wet entered his open mouth. Tsuna shrugged and opened his eyes. He was shocked what it was.

Hibari… Hibari put his tongue in his mouth! What?! Tsuna winced and tried to escape but Hibari had grabbed the back of his head and prevented him from escaping.

The wet soft tongue explored the new territory, wandered over each tooth and each time he accidently touched Tsuna's soft pink muscle Tsuna shrugged.

But then the tongue of Hibari touched his tongue, making the younger moan. Tsuna tried to escape his touch but soon it escalated to quite a dance between the tongues, dominated by Hibari. It made Tsuna's legs weak so he searched hold on Hibari so he clenched his fingers into the white shirt he had on.

It was quite a passionate French kiss as Hibari broke it, salvia still connected their mouths. It slowly broke as Hibari pulled away. He liked over Tsuna's now pink lightly swollen lips. The brunet tasted like honey and vanilla. Hibari was tempted to give him another kiss.

Tsuna panted and tried to collect himself as he looked at Hibari with wide chocolate colored eyes. "W-what was th-that for?" he asked weakly. Hibari snorted and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his chin again and forced him to open his mouth again. "Ou!" Tsuna moaned in pain. What- what is going to happen?! Tsuna was confused as Hibari pushed two fingers inside of Tsuna's mouth.

They did the same thing as Hibari's tongue. Touching his teeth, exploring each centimeter of his mouth as they got to his tongue. Hibari rubbed his fingers against the soft pink muscle, making the brunet moan again. He let the tongue slip between his two fingers and applied light pressure on it by pressing his fingers together. His other hand wandered down to Tsuna's chest, rubbing his finger on the pink nipple. Tsuna widened his eyes and couldn't hide a moan.

What is this feeling?! Tsuna felt extremely hot right now. Oh god he was naked! He tried to pull away but that lead that Hibari applied more pressure on his tongue. The brunet would scream his usual scream but he couldn't. Suddenly Hibari bent down and his hot tongue touched his other nipple, licked it until it was hard and dark pink. Tsuna's whole body trembled and he would fall on his knee wouldn't he held himself on Hibari's shoulders.

It was an even bigger shock as he felt a warm hand on his crotch, no, on his cock! It was already half erected! Tsuna tried to turn his head but the fingers in his mouth would just squeeze his poor tongue together. Tsuna felt like crying! But it was strange; he also felt so hot and turned on! How could he?!

Hibari rubbed his cock making it harder as he pressed a finger on the little, sweet hole at the tip of his manhood. Tsuna's moan was stuffed by the fingers which were by now fully coated with his salvia.

Suddenly Hibari pulled his fingers out of Tsuna's mouth making him gasp. He looked at Hibari in confusion as Hibari ordered him to turn around. Tsuna was afraid what would happen next! "Why?" he asked quietly. "Turn around," Hibari said more firmly and Tsuna shrugged. He slowly turned around, facing his back to Hibari. "Bent over a bit and put your hands on the wall."

Tsuna frowned but did was he was told. He was confused but still a bit dazed by Hibari's strange treatment. "Spread your legs more." Tsuna looked over his shoulder just to see the hot glare of Hibari meeting his warm chocolate brown orbs. Tsuna shrugged his head. No. He didn't want to! Hibari sighed and pushed his legs apart. Tsuna gasped.

"Hi-Hibari-san! Why are you doing this?" Tsuna asked. "I have to inspect each part of your body. You can hide drug everywhere… maybe even here?" Hibari touched the tip of his cock. Tsuna shrugged. "N-no! That's-" _That's impossible!" _

"You sure?" Tsuna could hear him smirk.

Moment. Did Hibari say 'each part' of his body? As Tsuna realized what that meant he felt something wet on his entranced. Hibari's finger which were seconds ago in Tsuna's mouth rubbed against the muscle, causing Tsuna to shriek and moan at the same time. "Stop! No! What are you do-hiiiieee!"

Hibari entered one finger in him and pushed it as deep as he could in Tsuna. "Hiiieee, i-it feels weird! Put it out!" Tsuna winced in panic. "No, I have to inspect you… more careful," Hibari said and smirked at him. Tsuna shrugged his head and moaned as Hibari moved his finger. He felt another finger entered him! It spread his cute hole a little more, Hibari moved his fingers like scissors as if he prepared him for something else. Tsuna clenched his hands into fist and panted heavily.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna winced as he felt the warm hand of Hibari on his hard cock. Hibari rubbed it, pumped his cock. "Such a lewd body you have," Hibari whispered close to his ear, making Tsuna shiver. "Looks like instead of money you expect this kind of payment…"

Tsuna widened his eyes. "No! That's not- aah!" Hibari thrust his fingers hard into him. "-not true!" He felt tears in his eyes and tried to prevent them from falling down his cheeks.

"No…I'm not-" Tsuna winced. He felt the hot tongue licked over his earlobe.

Hibari kneeled down, pulling his fingers out of Tsuna but he spread the buttocks to lick over the already wet muscle and entered with his tongue into Tsuna.

"Gaaah! What- Hibari-san! No!" Tsuna moaned and tried to move his hips away from Hibari but the raven haired man held his hips firmly.

"Hi-Hibari-san… I'm about to-" Tsuna stuttered as he felt a fingertip on the top of his cock closing the opening to release himself. Tsuna moaned. "No! You can't do that!" Tsuna cried.

Hibari got up and leaned forward to Tsuna's ear. "What can't I?" he asked and nibbled on his earlobe. Tsuna shivered. "I … I want to- to cum," Tsuna winced and looked over his shoulder to Hibari. He saw a smirk on his face. "Soon," Hibari said. Tsuna heard a rustled sound, still looked at Hibari. His face was red and his eyes teary from lust and … yeah, tears.

Suddenly he felt something against his entrance as Hibari told him to relax. Tsuna frowned as it entered him. Tsuna screamed. "Aaah! What- It hurts! Hi-Hibari-san! It hurts!"

Tsuna cried and felt warm lips on his nape, kisses rained over his soft skin as if they tried to comfort him. He heard Hibari grunted but was to focus on Hibari's cock which entered him. He tried to relax and felt the hard bone in him, feeling each muscle. It still hurt and he tried to relax. Tsuna was so tight it was a bit hard for Hibari to enter him. He had to make him relax more. The hot walls around his tip of his cock squeezed him so much it almost hurt. So he worked Tsuna's hard cock, massaging and playing with hit until he got distracted so he could push his own hard length further into Tsuna.

A shiver ran down his spine as Tsuna felt Hibari's hot breath on his ear.

Hibari slowly pushed his length in Tsuna, making the younger man moan and cry. He stopped moving as he was all in. The brunet moaned loudly, feeling it so deep inside him. "N-no… I-It's deep… so big," he whimpered and breathed heavily. Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to roll down his delicious red cheeks. It aroused the chief even more.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "It's all in," he whispered in Tsuna's ear. Tsuna shivered and opened his eyes a bit, looking over his shoulder.

He saw the raven haired man smirking but his eyes looked very satisfied. Tsuna opened his mouth to say something as Hibari began to move. Tsuna winced as the hard flesh rubbed against his hot walls. Suddenly Hibari pulled away – in order to thrust deep into Tsuna again, making the brunet scream in pleasure. Hands were put on his hips, holding him in place so he couldn't move away, making it better for Hibari to thrust into him.

"Tight," he heard Hibari groan and Tsuna almost smiled satisfied.

His smile was washed away as Hibari hit his prostate. He opened his mouth to let out a long and loud moan. "Hn. You're responding quite well," Hibari snorted. "Sure it's your first time?"

Tsuna gasped at his deep and hard thrust. "N-no- I mean y-yes," he whimpered. But he slowly lost himself in pleasure surely responding well to each thrust of Hibari. He arched his back forward, stretching his hips towards Hibari. Hibari smirked slightly and took that an invitation – he already 'accepted'.

He felt all hot; he thought he had a fever. His blood boiled in his veins, making his body burn. Tsuna just could feel the hot muscle inside of him; how it pulled away to be pound hard and firm back into him, how it filled his inside and how it slightly twitched when he tightened up a bit when Hibari hit his prostate.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna's voice was shaking, tried to speak between his moans. "I-I'm… c-coming-"

With this his cock twitched and felt his orgasm coming. Hibari groaned as Tsuna squeezed his erection down, making it hotter and tighter as it already was. He rammed his cock into Tsuna a few times more as he shot his semen into him.

Tsuna panted heavily and as he felt Hibari pulled out of him his legs gave in and fell on the floor. He rested his head on the wall in front of him and tried to catch his breath again. He felt the warm liquid inside him slowly dripping out; it was kind of uncomfortable. Then he heard Hibari clicked his tongue, waking up the brunet from his daze.

"A-are… are we… done?" he slowly asked, not looking back at Hibari. "… I-" Why was he even here again? Ah, yeah, he was accused of being a drug dealer…

"I wasn't-" He was interrupted as Hibari grabbed his arm and pulled him to the table Hibari had shoved to the side earlier. He put him almost gently on the table and got between his legs. Tsuna looked at him surprised as his view wandered down. He saw the fully erected gender of Hibari.

Tsuna gasped. That- this was inside of him?! "It's so big," he whispered more to himself but of course Hibari caught the compliment. He smirked at him. Wait- what?! Fully erected gender…does it mean…

He looked at Hibari as he bent over to kiss the stunned brunet passionately. While he French kissed him he spread his leg and pressed the tip of his cock against the hole which was still wet from Hibari's cum. Tsuna felt how Hibari's length stretched his hole and moaned in the kiss.

In order to not fall behind he wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and clenched his hands on his back. Hibari was his only hold. While he sat on the table Hibari had spread his legs, holding them in the air and pounded his cock into him.

"You're still so tight," he groaned and kissed Tsuna again, exploring his hot mouth again with his tongue until Tsuna's tongue felt swollen and his lips red and wet and swollen from all the kissing. As Tsuna came again he tightened up again, making Hibari moan. It took only two more thrusts as he came again inside of Tsuna.

Tsuna, in a total daze, fell forward on Hibari's chest and panted exhausted. He closed his eyes and just half realized that Hibari hadn't pulled out yet. He made Tsuna wrap his legs around his hips as Hibari sat down on the chair, his cock still in Tsuna. He noticed how it hardened again and winced. "H-Hibari-san…"

Hibari looked at the delicious pink colored cheeks, the teary eyes and the red swollen lips. He licked his own lips. The brunet blinked as Hibari pushed his hips down. He felt the cock went deep inside him again. Tsuna whimpered. "Hiiieee…." He moaned, his voice shaking. He shut his eyes and tears rolled over his cheeks as he felt the cock in him again. "You have to move," Hibari said, kissing him on the eyelid. "N-no…can't do," Tsuna winced and wrapped his arm around Hibari.

Hibari sighed but it didn't sound annoyed. "Try," he said and Tsuna sniffed. The raven haired man touched Tsuna's sensitive cock and pumped it in his fist, making him shiver and moan.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari and snuggled his face in the crook of Hibari's neck. He tried to move his hips and moaned as the hard muscle rubbed his insides. He struggled for breath as he heard the command of Hibari. "Faster." Tsuna winced. He felt exhausted and he was right now so sensitive all over his body that it made him cry. Hibari smiled at that.

It took a while until Tsuna moved probably but soon he even bounced on Hibari's wet cock. While he moved his hips up and downwards the white liquid from the earlier times dripped out of Hibari, wetting his own length and it made it easier for Tsuna.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna whimpered besides Hibari's ear and couldn't even warn Hibari that he came. He panted and went a bit limp over Hibari. He felt that Hibari thrust deep in him as he shot his liquid into him.

Sex… was exhausting. Tsuna blinked, his eyes were heavy.

He leaned against Hibari's chest and tried to escape sleep. Suddenly Hibari moved and he looked up. "We're not ready yet."

An evil smirk appeared on his pale but beautiful face. But Tsuna couldn't think of him as beautiful – for now at least… he was devil…

* * *

Tsuna couldn't count how many position they did and how many times they changed and how many times they came but it was just impossible to have that much stamina. Tsuna thought so but Hibari proofed him other.

He didn't know what time it was but it was certainly dark outside. It had to.

He sat on the floor, leaned on the wall and rested there. His lids were half closed and he was all wet and sticky with his own and Hibari's cum. He didn't look up as Hibari stopped in front of him and kneeled down, covering with something.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" he muttered and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "I …" Work, brain, work, Tsuna said to himself. But he was still half dazed from the action earlier. "Did…not…deal…"

Hibari looked at Tsuna and smirked. "I know. The moment I talked to you I knew you weren't the culprit."

Tsuna looked at Hibari. He looked long at him. "What…?" But he couldn't finished his sentence, too shocked that he fainted.

* * *

**END. **

_Review for a second part? _


	2. Chapter 2

It may be the possibility of a small 'series' of the bad-luck Sawada Tsunayoshi and the police chief Hibari with smut and stuff. Because it's fun to write.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KHR or its characters.

* * *

Three months passed since the last incident with Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari Kyouya knew that he was innocent as he spoke to him the first time. Even if the drug dealer would hide as an herbivore – It wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi. But it was fun to tease him and actually he didn't mean to go further then inspecting his sweet mouth. But it turned out differently. And it was good.

The flushed cheeks, the teary eyes and the swollen pink lips were so arousing. Then Tsuna started crying, really crying, as they had their fifth round Hibari couldn't stop himself anymore. It was cute and so adorable that he kept doing these things to the younger boy, making him cry and shiver even more.

Hibari always had a thing for little animals. And Sawada Tsunayoshi just reminded him of one. Maybe a small, scared bunny. He made him all aroused. He didn't know he could have sex for so many rounds. It was amazing but also exhausting. But he just couldn't stop. It was like … a bar of chocolate. Once you ate one you keep eating until nothing left. This sex was his best in his life and he almost regretted letting the brunet go.

* * *

With a loud 'thud' a few folders were slammed on the table of the police officer. The police chief Hibari Kyouya glared at him saying no word and left to the entrance of the police department. He sighed heavily and walked to the receptionist.

He wanted to say something as he heard a familiar voice. "I- I wasn't shoplifting!" the voice stuttered in a high pitched voice. "It's all a misunderstanding!" Hibari looked up and raised his eyebrows. His lips formed a smirk. "Look at that," he murmured to himself as he walked towards the police man who dragged the brunet into the department. "What happened?"

Hibari stepped in front of them, stopping the police man and Tsuna. Tsuna looked up and widened his eyes as he recognized the man from… before.

"This kid was at a convenient store and was caught shoplifting, sir!" the police man said obedient. Hibari scrutinized Tsuna and rolled his eyes. "I'll take him." He grabbed the arm of the brunet and pulled him along with him.

"Hiiieee! Ch-Chief! Hibari-san! I-It wasn't me! I didn't shoplift!" Tsuna said and stumbled behind the raven haired man. It was quite a long way to the interrogation room. Hibari slammed the door open and pushed the young man into the room. Tsuna stumbled over his feet and landed on the floor. He winced in pain. "Hiiieee, that hurts!" But he saw Hibari left the room.

"Huh?" Tsuna got up and looked around. Should he… No, he should wait here and shouldn't try to escape. But he was really scared of the young police chief! Although he barely remembered what happened that day – well he knew he had a lot of sex – he couldn't walk for almost five days! Too exhaust and sore to move!

Tsuna shrieked as Hibari entered the room again and looked at him. Hibari sighed and sat down. "So, this time's shoplifting, huh?" He looked at Tsuna in an annoyed way. Tsuna shrugged again. "N-no! No, I did not! It's all a misunderstanding! It wasn't me!" he yelled. "Stop yelling at me, herbivore," he said and glared at him. "Sit down."

The brunet bit his lower lip and sat down.

Both of them remained silent and Tsuna dared to look up to find Hibari stare at him. Tsuna flinched. "Uh… Hibari-san?" He widened his eyes as he felt the pale hand on his right cheek. "Did you really steal anything?" Hibari asked and smirked. Tsuna shivered coldly. "Hiiieee! TH-that' what I'm trying to tell you! I did not-"

"Drug dealing is another matter, but shoplifting suits you more," Hibari said and leaned forward. "Hibari-san! I did not steal anything from that shop!"

Hibari scrutinized the smaller one. His brown spiky hair was gravity defying as always, his soft, light skin on his face was flushed and his eyes looked everywhere but to him. That quite annoyed him and found it cute at the same time.

"You look really nervous," Hibari said and smirked. "Do you hide something from me? Or did you lie? Maybe you did steal something." Tsuna raised immediately his head and looked at him with his large chocolate eyes. "No! I did not!" he burst out loud. He shrugged by his own impact of volume and blushed hard as he looked in Hibari's face. Tsuna looked quickly away.

Haaa, Hibari thought and tilted his head, looking a bit annoyed. His index finger tipped in a certain rhythm on the table. He saw how it made Tsuna nervous.

"It seems that you didn't learn from our last lesson," he said and stood up. He glared at Tsuna. He could literally see how Tsuna shrunk. How cute.

He leaned down and smirked. "Let me see, if you really didn't steal anything. You know how to do it." Tsuna widened his eyes. He shivered and shrugged his head. "N-no… I – I don't wanna," he stuttered and squeezed his eyes closely. Hibari could see his fist that rested on the table tremble.

Hibari smirked in amusement. "Oh?" He unfold his legs and stretched his right leg under the table to touch Tsuna's leg. He saw him shrugged, meeting his brown orbs with his gaze. His foot wandered over the clothed leg upwards, stroked the knee and wandered up to Tsuna's crotch.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked and shoved his chair backwards and it failed; he fell down backwards on his chair. "Ouch!" Hibari raised his eyebrows and suppressed laughter. He was too funny to tease!

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna sat on the floor, rubbing his back of his head. "I didn't-" "Strip," Hibari commanded. His voice was deep and strict and he glared at Tsuna. "Now or do I have to help you?" He got up and shoved the table away to kneel down in front of Tsuna. Tsuna gulped.

* * *

Heavy breaths filled the silent room. A moan out of embarrassment escaped the brunet's lips. He was on his knees, his head and his shoulder leaned on the floor while his butt was raised in the air.

Tsuna shut his eyes, couldn't look up. It was so embarrassing! Why did he even do this?!

Hibari made him masturbate and preparing himself. Tsuna stroked over his own erection while his other finger had entered his entrance. It felt weird to have his own fingers in him; already two fingers! Tsuna panted and slowly opened his eyes to look over his shoulders. Hibari still sat on the chair and looked down on Tsuna. "Keep doing," he said. He smirked.

"Hiiieee… I- I can't …anymore!" he gasped and closed his eyes. He felt his orgasm knocked on the door! With a few more strokes he couldn't hold it back anymore and came. His whole body trembled and he moaned. His fingers slipped out of him and fell slowly back on the floor. He panted heavily as he heard Hibari clicked his tongue. "That was fast," he said and got up.

Tsuna wanted to lower his butt but Hibari grabbed it and squeezed it in his hands, making Tsuna shriek. "You really have a nice butt," he commented it. He felt teeth on his buttock. "Hiiieee!" He couldn't react fast enough and he felt fingers sliding inside him. "No! Don't!" But Hibari didn't listen to him and widened him like Tsuna's fingers did a few minutes ago.

It stimulated Tsuna and he felt his own cock went stiff again. He moaned and bit his lower lip. "P-please.. don't… I…" Tsuna looked over his shoulder, afraid what would come next. Well, he could guess what would come…

Hibari smirked. He pulled his fingers out and replaced it with his own hard gender, pushing the tip inside. It was three months ago as he fucked the hell out of him so he was all tight again. His pale, long hands dug in the hips of Tsuna so that Tsuna couldn't escape him.

"Aaaah!" Tsuna moaned and screamed as the big cock of Hibari entered him, slowly pushing inside. "Heee…. You still squeeze me down, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said and his breath wasn't as calm as usual. It was really tight and … hell, it felt good. He pushed Tsuna's hips on his until the cute butt touched his hips, showing him that he's now all in Tsuna.

Tsuna widened his eyes as he felt Hibari so deep inside him. It hurt and it was too deep. He couldn't believe that he had already slept with Hibari… he couldn't believe his big cock really fit in him. He gasped and moaned. He was grateful that Hibari rested for a while…

Well, he took that back. Hibari moved in him, rubbed the hot walls inside of him and then pulled away in order to thrust into him. In this position Tsuna could take him all in. Hibari began to love this position. Because he was so deep inside Tsuna, making him squeeze and tight around his hard cock.

Hibari licked his upper lips. He will enjoy this meal in front of him. Oh yes. He slammed his length into Tsuna. He heard him moan loud in pleasure and pain. It had to hurt. He wasn't gently, he was treating him kinda rough and he was still so tight that his slam would hurt him. But also let him feel pleasure.

"Don't lie to yourself," he said in a husky tone. "You love it when I'm-" He pulled back and thrust deep inside him. "-thrusting hard into you. You get all tight and your walls twitch around my cock." He bent down to lick over Tsuna's earlobe. He heard him pant.

He slammed his erection hard and a bit rough into Tsuna, enjoying the screams and moans from him. It sounded like music. Oh, how much he missed it in the three months. He had sex with several other people during the past months. But nothing was so exciting like this. The light voice of Tsuna, the cute, tight hole no matter how much he came inside him – and the last time he came much inside him – the tears he shed after several rounds because of exhaustion… it was all oh so fucking good.

And he wanted to feel this again. He felt already this excitement going through his body as the hot walls tightened around him making him groan. "N-no… no more," Tsuna cried and squeezed Hibari's length as he came hard on his chest again. Hibari snorted and thrust once in him before he rested, put his head back in his neck with closed eyes and came inside. He enjoyed his orgasm, knowing that Tsuna would feel the warm white liquid inside of him.

"… you just came from behind," Hibari noted and smirked. He pulled out of him and let Tsuna fell back on the floor, panting heavily. Hibari turned the chair around and grabbed Tsuna's arm, pulling him up. Tsuna gasped and felt the arm around his waist. He looked confused to Hibari. His eyes teary, his lips pink and his cheeks bright red. Hibari smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Tsuna shrugged and tried to push him away but without success. Hibari sat down on the chair, facing the mirror in the room.

He pulled Tsuna on his lap, chest to Tsuna's back. Tsuna shrugged as he felt Hibari's lips on his shoulders and his hand on his gender. He slowly stroked it until it get stiff again. "Hi-Hibari-s-san…" Tsuna winced feeling the lips on his jaw.

"You heard from the one-sided mirror?" Hibari said into Tsuna's ear. As his breath stroked his ear Tsuna shivered. "What do you think… how many people are watching us right now behind the mirror?" His tongue licked along the jaw bone to the brunet's ear.

Tsuna's eyes widened. There… are people watching them? While his head tried to catch up to this information Hibari put his hands on Tsuna's inner tights and spread them wide open, showing them his hard cock and his cute hole where Hibari's cum dripped out of it.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna shrieked and tried to get off of Hibari's lap but he felt hands on his chin holding him back. "No! Let go! I don't want this!" Tsuna cried as he felt teeth on his ear. "Ouch!" It hurt!

He struggled to get away from Hibari but Hibari's grip was too strong. He felt fingers on his entrance again. Feeling them entering and widened him. "Aaah… no… Hibari-san…" Tsuna whimpered and felt a tear rolled down his cheek. It was too embarrassing. Too humiliating.

"Let us show them your beauty," Hibari whispered into his ear as he entered with his erected cock Tsuna's sweet hole.

Tsuna moaned and searched for something to hold on. He reached back, clenched his fingers into the black – surprisingly soft – hair of Hibari and turned his head to the side, too embarrassed to look at the mirror. He felt how the length slowly penetrate him until it was so deep inside him. Tsuna whimpered. "You're swallowing me," Hibari whispered and licked over the neck of Tsuna before he bit him there, making Tsuna moan. He bled a bit, the print of his teeth were beautifully shown. Hibari smirked, licked over the bleeding tooth print to taste the sweet blood of his prey.

He put his hands on the inner tights of Tsuna again and spread them wide open and thrust into Tsuna. He enjoyed the moaned of Tsuna. "Look into the mirror," he commanded. "Look how seductive you look. How you swallow my hard thick cock… look closely."

Tsuna shrugged his head and shut his eyes. Hibari thrust hard into Tsuna, pushed his erection deep into him. "Look, herbivore."

The brunet shivered and opened his eyes slowly. He hesitated and then looked at the mirror… He widened his eyes.

His face was bright red, his eyes teary and shiny, his lips were opened a bit and colored in a delicious pink. His nipples were hard and pink standing out from his pale skin. His erection was already wet and twitched… his view wandered down saw that Hibari's gender were inside him. So big…

Tsuna shut his eyes again, out of embarrassment. "Look how delicious you look. I want to ravish you more and more," Hibari licked over his earlobe while moving his hips. Rubbing his hard muscle against the hot walls of Tsuna. "And guess how many eyes look at your lewd body… how your hard cock twitch with each thrust, how your pre-cum dripped down your length... how many people behind the mirror get hard by your lewd sight."

"No…stop… Hiiieee…" Tsuna moaned and began to struggle again but he gasped because Hibari was still in him. He shivered.

Hibari kept thrusting into Tsuna, as a hand wandered upwards to put it on Tsuna's chin and turned his head to him. "Touch yourself," he said and looked at the chocolate orbs. He licked a tear away from his cheek. He was crying. How cute. "C'mon." He kissed him on his temple. Tsuna shut his eyes and gulped. He leaned his head back on Hibari's shoulder and with his free hand he hesitantly touched his own erection. His fingers in Hibari's hair tightened and gasped as he felt his warm hand around his own erection. He slowly began to stroke it, pumped it in his fist.

"Good," Hibari complimented him and turned his face to his and kissed him. He stroked with his tongue over the pink lips of Tsuna and entered with his tongue. His tongue wandered over the teeth, stroking his gums and touched the pink soft muscle of Tsuna, making him moan.

The tongue danced in a wild, passionate tango until they melted together while Hibari kept moving his hips to thrust into Tsuna. He himself worked his own erection quite eagerly.

Because Tsuna moaned so much into the kiss and had no time to gulp, a rinse of salvia rolled down his chin. They kissed so long, so eagerly, so passionate that even their breaths melt together, breathing in the air from each other. They were so into each other that they didn't feel their climax coming. Tsuna moaned as he shot his semen, dirtying his stomach and chest again with his cum, Hibari filled Tsuna up with his seed.

Tsuna panted against his lips and rested on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath again. Then he felt lips on his closed eyelid. He shrugged a bit and opened his eyes. He saw in the blue-grayish eyes and for a moment his heart went 'ba-thumb' as he looked into him.

"Ah." Tsuna blushed again and looked away. What was that? His heart pounded against his chest all the time as they did it but as he looked into his eyes it was … different. What?

Hibari looked at Tsuna, how he got flustered and nervous again. That's… really cute. He pulled out of Tsuna and got up, making Tsuna stand on his feet. Tsuna moaned because his butt arched and he felt the liquid dripped out of his hole, wandering down his pale tight. He blushed more hardly and got pushed to the table. "Hiiieee… Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at him and pushed him on the table. Tsuna gasped as his back touched the cold surface of the table. He looked with wide eyes at him. "Hibaaaahh!" He cried out as Hibari entered him. Hibari pushed his legs up, letting them resting on Hibari's shoulders. He leaned forward, Tsuna's knees almost touching his own shoulders. He pushed his cock deep inside of Tsuna and groaned. His walls still squeeze him so tightly. That's amazing. Hibari smirked and wandered with his hands on Tsuna's hips. Tsuna arched his back forward, resting his back of his head on the table.

"Hi-Hibari-s-san!" Tsuna moaned and tried to hide his face under his hands. It was so embarrassing. The sounds of flesh rubbing against each other and the squishy sound it made because he had so much cum inside of him – it all made him so embarrassed.

And there he almost forgot that people were watching him. But he couldn't complain anymore because Hibari closed his lips with his own, involving him in a deep, passionate kiss again. He moaned in the kiss, wanting to tell Hibari to slow down because he slammed his cock so hard into him. But even if he would hear his complain he wouldn't listen to him.

It was amazing in Tsuna. He couldn't stop anymore, just like the first time. It drove him crazy. The sweet scent of Tsuna, his sweet taste then he kissed him. He didn't like sweets but … it was kind of addicting. Hibari broke the kiss, seeing that the salvia they exchanged still connected there mouth. Hibari licked it off and straightened his back again. In this position he could fuck him harder.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, his mouth open to catch his breath. It was almost unbearable for him; Hibari was thrusting too hard and too fast! Why did this time feel a lot more… passionate? He had the feeling that Hibari was rougher than the first time but also gentler. Tsuna arched his back forward as he came again. Hibari moaned as the hot walls tightened as he came together with Tsuna.

They rested for a while in this position, trying to catch their breaths. Tsuna had closed his eyes. Waiting for whatever. Maybe they were done. Hibari licked his lips. Like hell he was done.

He wanted to mess him up more. Make him addicted to him and his cock. Make this cute little hole remember the shape of his cock. Make him beg for it. He put his legs down and turned him around. Tsuna gasped and felt the ground under his bare foot. The now body warm surface of the table met his chest. He couldn't say anything as Hibari pushed himself again into Tsuna.

Tsuna moaned, felt the grip as Hibari grabbed his hair and pulled him back. Hibari rammed aggressively his hardness into him. He heard the brunet's scream, heard his moaned and wails. It drove him crazy.

They came again and again. He took him from behind, from the front, from the side; they did it all and they kept coming until their body felt like being melted together.

Hibari who couldn't let go of Tsuna.

Tsuna who was captured by Hibari's ban.

"Hi-Hibari-san…" Tsuna began to cry again. It was so cute. The sweet, salty tears of Tsuna. He even found the wails of him very cute and adorable.

Maybe it was not Tsuna who was captured by Hibari but Hibari who was captured by Tsuna.

The brunet found himself on Hibari's laps and felt the warmth surrounded him. He blinked and looked up, but snuggled back into the chest, exhausted. "… there were no one watching," Hibari said suddenly. "This room isn't used anymore no one was behind the mirror. I won't let other see you like this." He leaned down and kissed Tsunayoshi.

"Because you are mine now."

* * *

_Reviews for more 3 Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
